the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell
As you know, on December 31st, role-play on this wiki will cease forever. Yes, we've moved back to AJCW, our roots, but I still thought we should say a farewell to it, before everything becomes a white void. Leave whatever little notes or short stories on here you like, whether it's from your OC's point of view, or your own. ---- This was it. Dragons of all tribes huddled close together. Oceancrafter approached Cometwatcher and Sweetsky. Aconcagua neared Vale, Oleander, Leviathan, and Siv, yet kept his distance. Queen Jasper slowly drew her wing over Princess Gale and Princess Sunstone. Atlanta squeezed in between Bat and Wormhole. Queen Flamingo settled beside King Empyrean and King Twig. Queen Sandstone nudged Princess Dawn. Brinjal joined the gathering. Disappointment huddled closer. They all sat in silence, unspoken words floating over the endless pale abyss. This was it. --- I love you guys. It's been an incredible journey. We've gotten unbelievably far. Long live Pyrrhia! --- Love, Zsdop Queen Siren and all of her brothers, sisters, neices and nephews, and of course her entire kingdom watched as fire fell from the sky. This was it, for the SeaWing Kingdom. They stood wordlessly as the flames engulfed the horizon, burning the sea. None of them screamed as the second Scorching ensued, for they had seen the bright fires-in-the-sky at night, and they had known it was coming. A certain SeaWing healer was the last of the SeaWings to fall. She sat upon a high mountain, watching as fire destroyed what was once her home. The first words of the mute dragoness were her last. "Long live our memory," she squeaked as the sunset grew brighter, and all came to an end. - Vandrea, forgiven, watched from the realm, with her elder brothers and all of their siblings. They had chosen this time, the dawn of a new century. The three siblings - the two brothers and the one sister - had agreed that it would go out with another Scorching. They had sent signs, such as fires in the sky, and stars flaming out, and the sun glowing brighter by each day. And this was the day. It certainly wasn't a day. It was 24 hours of a grand sunset, the sky streaked with orange, purple and gold. The gods would go with all of Pyrrhia. They had created these dragons, and so they would end with these dragons. - Jin knew what this was. It was the Scorching, just as his ancestors had described. He had gathered his wise, dark-haired people together, along with the mountain group, the blonde-haired, burly men and women. It was human for them to scream and pray as the fire fell and ashes covered the continent they had shared with dragons. - I will miss this great community, but long live the New Pyrrhia! God bless those who have contributed to this long run. -Argentfish Queen Sandstone watched The Scorching from her window, her ears twitching. She frowned before swinging them open and swooping out. She landed on the soft desert sand, folding her wings to her side. She watched as the flames began to engulf the Sandwing kingdom. She dipped her head, murmuring to herself, "This is the end. May our memory live on forever..." ---- Soul taker looks out of the window, staring off sadly into the sea, from his place in the old knighting kingdom he could see the flames coming, he sighs and looks around , He looks off into the Horion, the smoke filling his eyes as it overtakes him, he whispers his last words as his scales turn to ash and bones to dust "I hope someday, someone will remember us" -Farewell. Icestar On The Allwings' Island, Borealis Sat With His Family, Watching The Setting Sun. Dipper Watched The Same Thing From a Nearby Tree, Looking at The Six Taloned Journal With a Sigh, Looks Like He'd Never Figure it Out. Bittersweet Smiled, Just a Little, Finally Feeling at Peace With Herself. Deathspirit Watched Over His Family, Happy That He'd Finally Been Able to Change Before Meeting His Fate. Meanwhile on The Mainland, Willowfly Sat With Her Friends, up in The Trees, Watching The Setting Sun in Wonder. Nightmare Flared His Strange Black Wings, a Dot of Darkness on The Brilliantly Glowing Tundra. Scarab Hugged Her Mate and Dragonets, Knowing The End Was Near. The Ghost of Sunstone Finally Drifted Towards The Afterlife, Knowing Nothing Was Left For Her on The Dragon Planet. Flamingo Remembered All She'd Been Through, All The Dragonets She'd Had, Adopted, and Lost. The Mudwing Cult. Aconcagua. She Sighed, Wishing Her Days Had Been Spent More Peacefully. Louisiana and Ecto Watched The Sun Set Over The Mudwing Kingdom, Not Fully Understanding The Situation, But in Awe of Its Intensity. Goodbye, Friends, Old and New. I Will Miss All of You. I am Proud to Have Been a Part of Founding This Community and Family. Here's Some Bad or Good News, Depending on How You Think of me: Once This Ends, Unless You Join my Clan, You Will Probably Never See me Again. I've Been Thinking About Quitting Rp Altogether and Will Not be Joining Any of Your Groups Made to Keep us Together, as I Want to Minimize my Rp. Have a Quote to Get Your Mind Off That: "Every Existing Thing is Born Without Reason, Prolongs Itself Out of Weakness, and Dies by Chance." ~ Xyler, Gravity Falls. That Describes This Group's Life, if You Think About it. It Was Born Without a Reason, The Only Reason Being That a Group of Fans Wanted it to Exist. But Then it Became More Than a Group. It Became a Family of Friends Who Actually Cared About Each Other. Then, After a Good Run, we Began Prolonging Its Disbanding Because we Were Too Weak (Emotionally Anyway) to Realize it Was Too Late to Save it From The Pit of Inactivity That it Was Slowly Diving Into, One Person After Another. Then, it Finally Died by The Chance That we All Came to The Realization of What we Were Doing. Anyway, Now That I'm Done Being Overly Deep About Cartoon Quotes, Here's Our Original Founding Date: February 28th, 2017. There You Have it Folks. R.I.P. This Group, February 28th to December 31st, 2017. It's Been a Wild Ride. There Were Lots of Ups and Downs That Brought us Closer Together. We Gained and Lost Friends, Even Made a Few Enemies on The Way, But Everyone we Encountered Just Made Our Group Stronger. Farewell, All You Beautiful People. ~ Seawings/Sea/Mystery/Pine/Pinetree/Mom/Mysterymom (Gonna Give You All my Nicknames Since I'm Many Things to Many People and Most of You Won't Hear From me Past This) ---- Jasper looked out the window, staring sadly up at the sky. She knew that what shone in the sky above her was her demise, but.. was it, really? She had a feeling that, even after all of the dragons around her were gone, she would be one of the few to still remain. Silently, calmly, she went to the tallest spire of the palace and clung to the top, watching the sky be lit on fire. - But it wasn't only in our world that the sunset stretched to. Every timeline made, finished, and yet to be witnessed the light show, eyes wide with awe. Monsters and heroes stood side by side, calmly accepting the fate of their precious world. Every continent, every dragon, every island, every creature fell still as the colorless void passed over them, wiping them out, perhaps forever, or perhaps only for moments. - She wasn't aware how long it had been since the white light had destroyed everything. Moments, hours, days, weeks, decades, centuries had passed in a single moment. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the main hall of the palace, staring up at the Moon-Globe tree... but it wasn't the same. Something was off. She wasn't supposed to be here-she had perished with her family-but yet, here she was, standing... alone. Nervously, she ran up to the queen's chambers, to tell Pasque that something had happened. She spoke to the sentries quietly, who, upon seeing her opened the doors and let her through with a bow. "Princess," they said quietly. She called. "Queen Pasque? Queen Pasque, are you here?" She asked nervously. The sound of claws on ice made her jump. "What's wrong, Direwolf, love?" Direwolf looked at the IceWing, gushing. "Oh, thank Pyrr, Queen Pasque you made it! There was a white flash and then everything changed and then- and then..." She looked at the IceWing in front of her. She was wearing Pasque's crown and jewelry, but she... wasn't Queen Pasque... ~ Juniper Prince Handsome puffed his chest, raising his talon for a mango to perfectly fall on it, and everyone fangirled and took pictures of him. Prince Cursebringer nervously scurried around, knowing this was goodbye for, probably forever to the old place he always loved, despite many adventures gone wrong, memories flashed in his mind, and visions too, he remembered things such as when he helped his father heal from a vampire wound... And when the SeaWing alliance was done, and many more he couldn't quite erase from his mind. He tried to hold back tears of nostalgia but his body did what it wanted and he cried.. Like there was no tomorrow.. Jewel sniffed, running at Dune to hug him, Sapphire slowly walked to Tundra to give him something, but she hid it too much for anyone but she to see. Deathwish and Poltergeist met, Poltergeist doing his bloody art, and Deathwish complimenting it. Horror looked at a tree, then a vine she held on her talon, she squeezed the vine as she walked closer to the tree and looked at the branches, apparently choosing one at least higher than her own height.. ~ Loki/Trap/Trapchild As she sat. "This is the end...this is awful..." She said. "But maybe, in a new life...I will live." Young Bellflower (Blitzflower) said. You are all wonderful people, no matter what, we still stand...I will remember you. - BDK Mistake watched from the front of her home. She squeezed Sunset's talons, laying her head on his shoulder. With Dusk pinned to her side, and the rest of her dragonets already dead, she let a few tears fall. "So this is really it," she muttered, wipping her eyes. "This is the end." She sighed, kissing her husband's and then her son's cheeks. "I love you both. Where ever the afterlife takes us, you must remember that." And so she watched the sky erupt in flames, and wished her family goodbye. --- I love you all so, so very much. I'm going to miss this. To those of you who I've grown extremely close to while here, God bless you. You've been, and always will be, amazing people. Here's to the final farewell. ~ ForeverFrosted Arctic watched the sky, tears rolling down his face. I'm a terrible dragon. My dragonets hate me and I didn't do anything to change it, ''he thought, looking around at the empty space around him. As he died he wished his family goodbye, and wished he had had another chance at life to make things right. - I love you all so much, and this was a great roleplay. I've made more friends than I ever thought possible. I'm crying right now, I'll miss you guys so much. ~Roudyruru ______ Viper sat alone on the shore, he never quite manged to find his sibling and never got to apologize for being a terrible brother and waiting years to find them, for not helping tumbleweed or zerda with all there problems, he never noticed zerda almost never smiled while they were with there parents, tumbleweed was always so lonely but he never noticed as he was always with his friends ''are we born just so we can die? he closed his eyes and leaned back on the sand ... Sickness had left the surface down to the place she knew the best, the sunken islands of the continent of the clouds she looked over it all, and then landed on the island that was once a darkwing island, landing on the slime that had caused her people so much strife. ''I guess i've seen two worlds come to an end now but this time i won't be lucky enough to live '' ... Link was watching the isle that the wisewings called home from high above on the tallest tower of the wisewing stronghold, if he looked close enough to the sea of sand he could see some move and and he looked deep into the dark blue water he could see it ripple and a silhouette of a serpent, "Hey" a voice said he turned " hello executioner" he said to the dragon who understood him so much and also the dragon he loved " is there anything you wish you could do?" she asked him siting down and leaning into his shoulder " i wish we could have found her..." he replied, executioner looked out into the sky as though that's what she wished that to and he knew she did ... i wish we had more time... -from the founder of the god forsaken wiki, Owl Category:Memories